


Herz über Kopf - Freundschaft oder Liebe?

by fangirling_about_seb_vettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_about_seb_vettel/pseuds/fangirling_about_seb_vettel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Vettel bezieht sein neues Zuhause 'Neumüli' in der Schweiz.<br/>Durch einen Zufall lernt er Jeanne, die Tochter seiner neuen Nachbarn, beim Bäcker kennen.<br/>Zwischen den Beiden entsteht eine tiefe Freundschaft und eine innige Bindung - trotz der 7 Jahre Altersunterschied.<br/>Doch irgendwann stellt sich plötzlich die Frage: Ist es Freundschaft oder doch vielleicht Liebe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herz über Kopf - Freundschaft oder Liebe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Da ich mich von der Seite FF.de völlig zurückgezogen habe, veröffentliche ich meine Geschichten nun hier.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt immer noch genau so viel Spaß daran.

Jeanne's PoV 

Genervt trete ich von einem Bein auf's andere.

'Meine Güte, wie lange braucht der Typ denn noch, um sich endlich für ein paar Brötchen zu entscheiden?' 

Ich stehe hinter einem Blondschopf und betrachte eingehend seinen Rücken.  
Er ist nicht gerade groß - also gut, im Verhältnis zu mir schon. Aber gegen 1,57 m ist eigentlich alles groß.  
Und er ist ziemlich schlank - im Verhältnis zu mir sowieso. Meine Vorliebe für Schokolade beginnt leider so langsam sich an einigen Stellen bemerkbar zu machen. 

"Babyspeck" nennt mein Vater das immer. Ich werde dann rot.  
"Weibliche Rundungen" nennt meine Mutter das immer. Dann werde ich noch röter.

Trotzdem, auch blonde, große, schlanke Menschen können doch nicht so lange brauchen, um ihre Brötchen auszusuchen. 

Ich starre immer noch auf den Haarschopf inklusive Rücken vor mir.  
Seine Haare sehen toll aus und ich frage mich, ob die sich wohl genauso weich anfühlen, wie sie aussehen.

'Äh, hallo? Was denke ich denn hier für 'nen Quatsch?' 

Ich bewege meinen Oberkörper etwas zur Seite, um an dem Blonden vorbei zu schauen, und zu erkennen, wer heute hinter dem Tresen steht.

'Hah, Claudia!' freue ich mich insgeheim darüber, dass meine Klassenkameradin heute in der Bäckerei aushilft. 

Claudia ist nicht gerade die Geduldigste - sie wird dem Unentschlossenen schon zeigen, wie der Hase läuft.  
Ich bewege meinen Oberkörper wieder zurück und warte grinsend darauf, dass Claudia ihm in ihrer ganz speziellen Art klar macht, dass sie hier nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit hat - aber es passiert nichts.  
Wieder lehne ich mich an dem Kerl mit Entscheidungsschwierigkeiten vorbei und versuche Claudia auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, indem ich ihr winke.  
Doch sie guckt nicht her, sie starrt völlig verzückt den Typ mit den Traumhaaren an, als erwarte sie, dass ihm Geldstücke oder kleine niedliche Hasenbabys aus dem Mund kullern würden, wenn er ihn denn endlich mal öffnen würde.  
Ich winke noch etwas weiter, aber es ist hoffnungslos.

Und dann endlich sagt er was. 'Es kann also doch sprechen,' denke ich.

"Phew, also na gut.. ich denke, ich hab mich entschieden..." sagt der Tresenblockierer.

'Hallelujah!' Ich bin erleichtert und frage mich aber, ob er als er das gesagt hat irgend eine unanständige Geste oder so gemacht hat, denn Claudia kichert plötzlich wie ein bescheuerter liebeskranker Teenager - okay, eigentlich kichert sie wie immer, aber ich finde es hört sich immer wie ein bescheuerter liebeskranker Teenager an.

"... ich nehm' die beiden Schokocroissants, die sie da noch haben," vollendet er endlich seine Bestellung.

Mir entfährt ein komisches Geräusch, eine Mischung zwischen ersticktem Schrei und genervtem Stöhnen, welches den Blondschopf veranlasst sich zu mir umzudrehen - und ich blicke in ein Paar unglaublich schöne grau-blaue Augen...

"'Tschuldigung, ist was?" fragt er und ich reiße mich von seinen Augen los und blicke seinen Mund an - aus dem, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit, die Wörter kommen und... 'Wow, hat der einen tollen Mund!' 

"Ähm... alles okay?" fragt er noch einmal nach - kein Wunder, ich starre ihn ja auch an wie eine Verrückte.

'Jeanne, krieg dich ein und hör auf ihn anzustarren!' 

"Also abgesehen davon, dass du hier seit bestimmt 10 Minuten den ganzen Laden aufhältst," gifte ich los und deute dabei hinter mich.  
Der junge Mann mit den grau-blauen Augen und den tollen Haaren blickt hinter mich und grinst etwas amüsiert.  
Auch ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass hinter mir niemand steht.

'Okay, blöd!' 

"... und außerdem auch noch DIE beiden letzten Schokocroissants genommen hast, ist alles okay, ja!"  
Der Blonde grinst immer noch.  
Ich finde das gar nicht witzig.  
"Sorry, ich wusste ja nicht, dass DIE beiden letzten Schokocroissants hier reserviert sind," meint er schulterzuckend.

'Pah, das... das ist ja wohl die Höhe!' 

"Sind sie ja auch nicht!" motze ich und wünsche mir meine übliche Schlagfertigkeit zurück, die mir scheinbar auf dem Weg von Zuhause zum Bäcker abhanden gekommen ist.

Mit einem weiteren Schulterzucken dreht sich der Schokocroissant-Dieb zurück: "Na dann..."  
Er bezahlt und verlässt fröhlich grinsend die Bäckerei. Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor. Glaub ich zumindest...

"Erstick doch an den Croissants," grummel ich vor mich hin und bestelle dann bei Claudia meine Brötchen, doch noch bevor ich auch nur angefangen habe, fährt sie mich an: "Sag mal, spinnst du?? Du kannst doch nicht... weißt du überhaupt wer das war?" Ihre eh schon schrille Stimme springt in eine beängstigende Tonlage und ich bin froh, dass die Scheiben der Bäckerei dick genug sind, um dabei nicht zu zerschellen.

"Nö, keine Ahnung, wer das war. Ist mir auch egal - denn das bringt mir meine Croissants auch nicht zurück!" Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. "Also, kann ich jetzt endlich meine Brötchen haben?"  
"Mensch, das war Sebastian Vettel! Dieser Formel 1 Fahrer." quietscht Claudia und wackelt ganz aufgeregt mit den Händen.

'Ooooh... na und! Mir egal, und wenn es der Präsident von Amerika gewesen wäre... er hat mir meine Schokocroissants geklaut, verdammt!' 

"Aha," sage ich nur und Claudia verdreht die Augen.

Nachdem ich endlich meine Brötchern ordern konnte, bezahle auch ich und verlasse ohne ein weiteres Wort die Bäckerei, werfe die Brötchentüte in meinen Fahrradkorb und radel los.

Dieser Sonntag war schon jetzt auf dem besten Weg der Schlimmste meines Lebens zu werden. Ein Sonntag ohne Croissants war... einfach schlimm!

An der nächsten Straßenecke passiert es dann. Ich sterbe beinahe als der Rennfahrer seinem Namen alle Ehre macht und mit geschätzten 100km/h auf seinem Rennrad aus einer Seitenstraße geschossen kommt. Ich bremse und komme ins Schlingern, auch der Raser bremst und schlingert etwas - wir kommen nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt zum Stehen.

Wutentbrannt springe ich vom Rad.  
"Sag mal, bist du bescheuert?" kreische ich.  
"Oh Mann, sorry, ich... oh... du?" fängt der Selbstmordattentäter entschuldigend an aber als er mich erkennt, schleicht sich wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
"Findest du das witzig? Du hättest mich fast umgebracht!" empöre ich mich - nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass er ein echt süßes Lächeln hat.

'Stopp, sofort stopp mit diesen Gedanken!' 

"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich - es ging ziemlich steil bergab und ich... außerdem hab ich mich, glaub' ich, verfahren."  
Er sieht etwas hilflos aus. Scheinbar hat er sich wirklich verfahren. Irgendwie tut er mir ein bißchen leid.

'Na gut, sei nett!' ermahne ich mich selbst.

"Wo musst du denn hin?" frage ich ihn betont freundlich.  
"Neumüli. Kennst du das?" 

'Oh, nee... oh neeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' 

"Was willst du denn da? Das steht doch leer," frage ich neugierig nach.  
Schon wieder hat er dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, doch diesmal ist etwas Stolz dabei. Er schüttelt den Kopf.  
"Nicht mehr. Ich hab's vor Kurzem gekauft und wohne jetzt da. Also, kennst du es?" fragt er nochmal nach.  
Ich nicke. "Naja, also ich weiß wo es liegt," weiche ich aus. 

Die Tatsache, dass der Kerl, der mir meinen Sonntag ruiniert hat, mein neuer Nachbar ist, verschweige ich mal besser.

"Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich am besten hinkomme?" Mein Sonntags-Schreck schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

'Mann, dieser Blick...' Ich kann mich gerade noch beherrschen, um nicht völlig unangebracht zu seufzen.

"Klar!" zucke ich mit den Achseln und greife in meine Tasche, die über dem Lenker hängt und fische einen Filzstift heraus. "Gib mir deine Brötchentüte," fordere ich ihn auf.  
Etwas zögerlich gibt er sie mir und ich muss fast lachen. "Keine Sorge, ich hau mit den Dingern schon nicht ab!"  
Jetzt lacht er aber. "Ich bin übrigens Sebastian!" Er hält mir die Hand hin.  
"Jeanne," sage ich und schüttele seine Hand kurz und stelle fest, dass er total tolle Hände hat.

'Noch ein Wort über seine Haare, Augen, Hände oder seinen Mund und ich rede eine Woche lang nicht mehr mit dir,' warne ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf. 

"Also, du fährst hier geradeaus. Dann ganz am Ende links. Da dann zwei Kreuzungen später nach rechts und..."  
Während ich erkläre und ihm den Weg aufzeichne, beugt er sich immer weiter zu mir rüber, um zu sehen, wie ich den Weg aufmale.

Und ich stelle fest, dass er verdammt gut riecht.

'STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!!!' 

Einen Moment später gebe ich ihm die Tüte zurück. Sebastian schaut mich ungläubig an. "Das ist der Weg?"  
"Das ist der Weg!" bestätige ich und muss mir auf die Wangen beißen, um nicht zu grinsen.  
"Kam mir auf dem Hinweg viel kürzer vor..." grübelt Sebastian vor sich hin.  
"Tja, so ist das hier - liegt an den vielen Einbahnstraßen. Willkommen in der Schweiz!," sage ich mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Sebastian schwingt sich auf sein Rad. "Also danke für die Wegbeschreibung und vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal."  
"Ja, vielleicht!" rufe ich ihm hinterher, als er sich auf den Weg macht.

Fröhlich pfeifend fahre ich fünf Minuten später an Neumüli vorbei, und muss wieder grinsen. Sebastian würde dank meiner Wegbeschreibung selbst in seinem Rennfahrer-Tempo nicht unter einer Stunde bis hier her brauchen. 

'Aber immerhin hat er Proviant dabei', denke ich noch einmal sehnsüchtig an die zwei Schokocroissants. 

Kaum eine weitere Minute später biege ich auf das Grundstück meines Elternhauses und irgendwie ist der Sonntag nicht mehr ganz so übel.


End file.
